


Hands of a musician

by Myrtti



Series: Teach Me Love and other songs [2]
Category: Finnish Music RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrtti/pseuds/Myrtti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimi muses about Robin's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of a musician

**Author's Note:**

> Sandorizu gave me the prompt to write this

There’s a thing that people call as hands of musician, and by all meanings this is the moment when its meaning truly hits Jimi.

It’s a lazy afternoon, the sun is almost ready to start its way to go down, casting soft shadows around Jimi’s apartment. Robin is sitting on the sofa, eyes shut and a note sheet in front of him on the table. He looks relaxed and content, shy smile on his lips as he plays a note, thumb lazily playing with the chords.

Jimi’s sitting on the other side of the table, a book in his hand he’s abandoned a while ago for watching Robin instead. Robin plays a few more tones, humming a little bit before he opens his eyes and writes the notes down on the sheet quickly, just to slumber in the sofa again and shutting his eyes.

Jimi cannot tear his eyes from Robin’s fingers as he places them on the chords, tapping the guitar few times for a rythm before playing again one, two, three notes. His fingers are long, and they have hardened from playing various instruments over the years. A vein becomes in clear view when he taps the guitar with his right hand’s middle finger, more are visible on the left hand holding the chords in right places.

Robin stops again to write notes down and the veins disappear when he holds the pen lightly.

Jimi is hypnotized.


End file.
